<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do You Want Me? by Dresupi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899224">How Do You Want Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi'>Dresupi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Floor Sex, Lingerie, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very nice first date, neither Bucky or Darcy can make it to the bedroom.  Or even want to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do You Want Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateofmyhead/gifts">Stateofmyhead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><br/><em>Song Prompts 2020</em><br/></strong><br/><br/>Desire - Meg Myers</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, well… I guess this is goodnight?” Bucky asked, the corner of his mouth tugging up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy mirrored his expression, nodding. “Yeah, guess so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you tomorrow?” he offered, leaning down to kiss her softly, just catching the corner of her mouth when he did. It sent a bunch of sparks fizzling through her bloodstream, and she was sorry when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” she replied, gazing up into his eyes. “I mean, not if I don’t call you first.” And with that, she leaned up to press her lips squarely to his, lingering just a moment longer than he did, pleased when his lips chased hers when she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath was hot on her face as he finally caught her, closing the distance and sliding his fingers along her jaw and into her hair. He gripped it, not too hard, but not softly either, and the tension on her scalp made her moan a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that little sound that did it. It broke the dam and he was kissing her hard. All lips and teeth and open mouth. When his teeth sunk on her bottom lip, she tugged him by his collar into her apartment with her. The hand that wasn’t currently fisted into her hair slid around her waist as he kicked her door shut so hard it rattled her paintings on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,’ she hissed, stopping to slid his jacket off his shoulders. He stepped out of his shoes as she kicked off her heels, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached behind his back to tug his shirt up and over his head. He was wearing one of those A-shirts underneath, his pecs pushing against it and stretching it to the absolute limit and Darcy had the sudden thought that she’d like to lick it off him and as unrealistic as that was, it also felt like a great fucking idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him close, yanking the shirt out of his pants and popping the seams a little as she fought to get it off of him, to run her hands over his abs and pecs and biceps with nothing between them. He chuckled a little when she brushed over his ribs and she filed that away for later because tickling wasn’t something she wanted to do right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy wanted him groaning her name. Not that she knew if he groaned anything during sex or if he was even loud. Maybe he was a grunter, and he’d fuck her hard until she came first. Because in no part of her mind was Bucky Barnes not a pussy hound. He’d let her cum first. He just had that look about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her tongue over her lips and he moved in to kiss her. She had no choice but to reach down to undo his belt. She inhaled his scent as his hands moved around to her back to undo the zipper of her dress. It was a tiny zipper, one of those hidden deals, and he not only found it but also undid the hook and eye at the top before sliding it smoothly down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy let her arms go slack and the dress pooled at her feet, revealing her choice of underwear, and thank the fucking gods that she had chosen the sexy option: a black strapless bustier and matching black thong, plus a lacy garter belt holding up her stockings and his jaw dropped only seconds before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his knees in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close, his nose nuzzling over her sex and making her moan out loud while he mumbled things against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking beautiful, Darce… fucking hell, I can’t think… can I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever you want,” she moaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lofty statement,” he replied, running a finger over her sex, following her slit under the panties. “You sure you want to say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she hissed and he tugged the scrap of fabric out of the way and moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue traced along her folds, wriggling up until he found her clit. She started backing up because the second he touched her, her knees went weak and unless he wanted her falling on her ass, she needed something to lean against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back hit the wall and he groaned as he moved in quick as anything, gripping her hip with one hand and holding her underwear out of the way with the other. She hiked one thigh upon his shoulder and he groaned in encouragement, tilting his head and sucking her clit into his mouth, fluttering his tongue until she was shaking. “Bucky… Buck… I’m gonna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, doubling down until she was shaking apart against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees were weak as fuck and she slowly slid down the wall, her leg still upon his shoulder as he sat down on his knees. He shifted over, pushing his pants and underwear down over his legs as he balanced over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was hard behind her, but she didn’t really care at the moment. Her leg was still hooked over his shoulder and he was pressing deeply into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” she moaned into the room, and he swore as his hips met hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips snapped forward and he ground roughly into her, bracing his hands on either side of her, his pants and underwear still around his ankles and making it difficult for him to gain purchase on the polished hardwood, but Darcy didn’t fucking care, because he kicked them off seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck,” he whispered, his hips pistoning in and out of her at a more regular pace now, his eyes went from her face to her tits where they were probably bouncing up and out of her bra, but his eyes were so dark, she couldn’t help but preen just a little, wondering if he’d ever pondered such a thing before they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondered if her self-proclaimed ‘leg man’ was a little bit of a tits man as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this angle, though, it wasn’t long before she stopped thinking about that and started concentrating on the angle he was hitting right then. It was delicious and piggy-backed on the orgasm he’d given her with his mouth, and with her leg up on his shoulder, he was hitting all the right places. He had her close in no time and she was whining his name, begging him to let her cum and he was gritting his teeth because, in his words, he was so fucking close he could taste it, but he wanted her to cum first because she was so fucking hot…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>So fucking hot…</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what got her. The little hitch in his breath as he bit down on his bottom lip, holding back the inevitable while her thighs started quivering and the orgasm blew through her, leaving her a squirming mess under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squirming, slippery mess once he pulled out of her and jerked his cock twice, cumming on her stomach and a little bit on her tits as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, sorry,” he whispered. “Made a mess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize. That mess has a name, and it’s Darcy, and she is very satisfied, let me tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a laugh and sat back to let her leg come down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ached at the change in position, but he pushed up and came back with a few squares of paper towels. “Let me,” he said softly as she reached for them, and he did wipe her completely clean, save for the underside of her bra, which made him blush as she directed him there. “Sorry,” he said again. “We kind of didn’t talk about this before and I didn’t want to just… cum inside you without asking first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman,” she crooned and he blushed again, leaning into her touch as she reached up to tousel his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gentleman who pushes his face between your legs and fucks you on the floor after one date? What kind of men are you used to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men who don’t let me cum first once. Let alone twice. And also, not sure if you weren’t there or not, but I wanted you as much as you wanted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not possible,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her neck. “I wanted you so bad. Still do. It’s worse now that I know what you feel like…. Darcy…” He inhaled and nuzzled against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I guess I should as you to stay the night, because I’d like more orgasms, please,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, peering up at her like he couldn’t believe it. “You want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that was the fast version. We were both so hard up, it didn’t last long. I want you to wring me out, Barnes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. He tasted like her. “With pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I hope so.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some sugar if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>